


Unpredicted Romance

by Stuckyforever03



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, post-serum Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: Stark finds a way to travel back in time in an attempt to make things okay again between Howard and him. Steve and Bucky decide to try it out and relive a memory or two but something happens when they are there, something is a little different this time. Maybe they shouldn't have gone through time...





	Unpredicted Romance

Bucky and Steve were cuddling on the couch of Stark Tower when Tony comes bursting from the hall, screaming with delight. Suddenly all attention is on the engineer as he continues screaming until he is finally out of breath.

 

"What is it Stark? What did you find this time?" Bucky asks not bothering to look away from the screen. Steve and Bucky were trying their best to just hang out today without any big disturbances but they guessed that isn't going to happen.

 

"I've done it!! I have finally done it, men!" Tony shouts jumping up and down like an eager child. Now he had Bucky and Steve's full attention. They didn't know what was happening but by the looks of it, it was  _huge_. Tony ran into the kitchen to grab some water and the supersoldiers followed.

 

"Done... what? What exactly have you done this time Tony that you just  _had_ to interrupt our snuggly lazy day?" Steve was grumpy about this. He had just started to doze off on Bucky's chest before Tony stormed in, so there best be a good explanation for this.

 

"I finally finished the time machine. AND IT WORKS! Guys, do you realize how amazing this is? I can finally talk things through with my dad! And this is also just a great breakthrough in technology!" Tony was still lightly bouncing on his heels. Steve and Bucky lit up. Steve had an idea, and judging by the looks of it, Bucky was thinking the same thing. Steve had been wanting so bad to just go back in time and relive  _some_ of the memories, and this may be his chance. Steve praises the philanthropist and drags Bucky to the other room to discuss his plan.

 

"what do you think Buck? Travel back in time? Visit our old selves?" Steve is really hopeful that Bucky will agree. Bucky nods, not being able to handle the puppy dog eyes his boyfriend is giving him. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BUCK!!!!!!!!!!" Now it's Steve's turn to jump up and down like a small child. Bucky just shakes his head and giggles at the sparkle that is lighting up in Steve's eyes. The men sit back down on the couch and watch their movie again.

 

Three movies later and they finally know that the coast is clear enough to sneak into Tony's lab and hop into the time machine. Bucky and Steve stood in the machine arguing about which day and time to go to. Steve wanted to go to the night in the alley when Bucky told him he was part of the 107 but Bucky wanted to go to the first time they met. In the end, the decision was to go to Steve's choice first and then Bucky's after. Steve put in the coordinates and time and they were off, with little bravery.

 

Within 30 seconds they were back in the alley. Steve was getting beat up as always. Bucky turned and smiled at Steve, remembering the small ball of fire he was before the super-serum. Now he was a giant buff ball of fire. Oh, how the memories came back from when Steve would crawl into bed with Bucky, just to feel the warmth on cold winter nights. How they would lay around watching as their world was turned around by the war and Steve would just draw. Art seemed to be an outlet that Steve kind of lost after the serum. 1940's Bucky showed up and pushed between the soldiers to get to his  _"friend"_. The man went running but immediately got even more scared by the two giant muscular men before him. The guy ran off like a scared puppy and the younger versions of Steve and Bucky had noticed the soldiers. Not recognized, just noticed.

 

"Uh, hi... I'm Sergeant James Barnes... Who are you two?" The sergeant asked. He was very confused about this whole situation. Obviously, they weren't with the guy beating Steve to a pulp but they also definitely friends of Steve's. The kid didn't have too many friends.

 

"Oh, um. I'm Steve Rogers and we know who both of you are, don't worry. Hi Steve. By the way, this is Bucky. Also known as James Buchanan Barnes." Bucky gave a small wave to the men of smaller stature. The small men looked at each other very confused then back at the soldiers.

 

"Ok, one, how do you know Stevie? And two, how can you have the exact same name as us?" The sergeant didn't know who these men were but he didn't like how the blonde was looking at Steve.

 

"Look, chill Sherlock. Steve knows Steve because they are the exact same person, just like I'm the same person as you."The men looked confused, first at Bucky's reference and then by how they were the same people as these superhuman men. "It's true, Sergeant. I can prove it if you'd like but it might spill one of your darkest secrets. Steve can prove he and little lion over there are the same people. Again, may result in spilling darkest secrets but we both have proof." Bucky told the sergeant, leaving the sergeant and Steve both scared but curious.

 

"Ooo, OK!! Me first!" Steve says enthusiastically. Sergeant Barnes looks at Steve, blushing lightly at the huge grin and excited look the smaller man wore. Steve turned to Bucky and smiled lightly before turning back to the captain.

 

"Uh, ok... you secretly don't only cuddle with Bucky for his warmth but because it makes you feel protected and loved." The younger Steve goes full on red as the Bucky's turn to look at Captian America for clarification. Steve simply nods and motions for the Bucky's to proceed with their little 'test'.

 

"So, still want me to do this? Cause it's kind of bad" Bucky asks the sergeant, who nods slowly showing his skepticism. "Ok, you asked for it. When Steve  _isn't_ cuddling with you, you cuddle up to stuffed animals to feel like Steve is still there." The sergeant wants to run and hide. Of course, it's true but why did the guy have to say it. The Steve's giggle for a few minutes before they all get closer to talk a little more collectively about how this happened.

 

"So, the future looks like this for us? Kind of cool, but how?" Sergeant Barnes questions. He is still finding this to be very unbelievable.

 

"I got kidnapped by an organization called HYDRA. Steve, was stupid and didn't listen. This-" Bucky motions to supersoldier Steve "is because of Howard Stark. He made a supersoldier serum. It was given to both of us but Steve's was voluntary." Bucky explains. Sergeant Barnes gives a simple nod, acknowledging the fact that this sounded accurate.

 

"ARE THERE FLYING CARS IN THE FUTURE?!?!?!" Steve asks like a child. Bucky and Cap Steve laugh lightly and shake their heads. "Why noooooooot?" Steve whines. 

 

"Probably because the smartest person was too busy with Steve to even think about it" Bucky responds. It was probably true. Howard might have tried flying cars if Steve was a fail. He might not have but he could have.

 

"Yeah, okay. So... is it weird that I am slightly attracted to myself?" Everyone turns to Steve who is just looking at Cap up and down.

 

"Yes. I believe it is Steve... why would you even say anything?" Sergeant Barnes asks to break the super awkward silence that has formed.

 

"I'm dating Bucky... sorry pal... although in a non-conceded way, you are very attractive" Both Bucky's turn to look at the Cap.

 

"StEvE!!!!!!!!" Bucky yells, offended. The Steve's smile at each other and shrug at the Bucky's.

 

"What Buck? I mean he is..." Steve retorts quietly. Bucky just looks at his boyfriend in disbelief. The Bucky's turn to each other, shrugging. 

 

"I mean, it is true... Stevie is cute. But, so is your adorable Bucky... what is this turning into..." Sergeant Barnes asks.

 

"No one will ever know, but you are pretty attractive too Sergeant" Bucky answers

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I got the idea from a picture that I found on Pinterest :p


End file.
